


How do you feel?

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 17! Praise kink!Porn without plot for this one, folks.100% smut.OutOfNowhere is back tomorrow with day 18!





	How do you feel?

The telltale sounds of a slicked up, enthusiastic hand job filled the small basement studio. 

Link’s dark shaggy hair was stuck to his forehead, his mouth gaped open. He was sweaty and out of breath; they had been at this for a while. He sat splayed out on the couch, a tight black cock ring encasing his balls and his painfully hard erection. Rhett knelt between his knees, his hands were slick with oil as he double fisted Link’s cock, his eyes wide with adoration and lust. 

“You’re doing so good, god you’re so good for me, Link.” Rhett’s slick hands continued to pump Link’s over lubed cock as Link thrashed from side to side. “You look so hot baby, I’m so hard right now…”

“Then fuck me, Rhett,” he demanded. 

“Next time darlin’...” he teased. Link whimpered but lay back, submitting to Rhett’s ministrations once again. Rhett toyed with Link’s entrance with his slick fingers. 

“Fuck… Rhett… please fuck me with your fingers, I need you inside me.” Rhett obliged with a few minutes of insertion. But just as Link was getting worked up to the point of no return, he pulled out.

Link whined out, “Rhett no! I can't... I can't...” 

“Yes you can, baby, you’re doing so well. Look how hard you are for me.” Link hazarded a glance down, his cock was so shiny from the coconut oil and glaringly hard. “You look so beautiful like this.” Rhett surged up to kiss Link deeply, their tongues dancing in their mouths. “So, so gorgeous….” Rhett kissed down Link’s neck and cooled it with his breathy kisses. 

“Wanna.. wanna be good for you…” 

“Oh god, you are. You are everything, baby.” The praise bought Rhett some more time, but he soon picked up the pace, his large hand working over Link with increasing speed. Link was moaning loud and long, his brow furrowed and his fists clenching. Rhett was in awe, “I could watch you like this forever…” 

“Fuck, I can’t take it anymore! I gotta cum Rhett, god... Can I take it o-off, please?”

Without responding, Rhett suddenly began to suck Link’s cock, tasting the smooth sweetness of the coconut oil against his tongue. His bearded lips slid up and down the rock hard cock with overt ease. Rhett nearly came in his pants from the sensation. Link cried out and tears were now flowing out of his eyes. He gripped Rhett’s hair so hard, he feared ripping it out. 

“Fuck! I… Rhett, please!” Rhett reached up and unclasped the cock ring and Link immediately came hard into mouth. “Nnghhh!” Link howled as his release lasted longer than it ever had before. 

Link released his grip on Rhett’s hair and the man finally came up for air, smirking like the little devil he was, he looked up at the mess that was his beautiful boyfriend. Link still had tears flowing out of his eyes, the emotional and physical release melding into one. He stood and joined Link on the couch, gathering him in his arms. 

“I’m here, I’m here baby.” Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s dampened hair whispering his praises, “I’ve never… that was was so amazing to watch, bo. I’ve never seen you so wrecked.” Link gave an exhausted chuckle while Rhett continued, “You're so amazing, darlin’. How do you feel?” 

Link cuddled in to Rhett’s warm body, and sighed, “Loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I say it every time, but thanks to everyone who reads this! I appreciate you! 😘😘


End file.
